


30 Days & Counting (Peterick High School AU Book 1)

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Babysitting, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, F/M, Gay Bashing, Gay Rights, Happy Ending, M/M, Mind Games, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Stump is a sixteen year old boy just trying to stay out of trouble but his sexuality forbids it. After he is bullied brutally for coming out of the closet his parents must go out of state and he is left with 17 year old Pete Wentz as his guardian. Will Pete except Patrick for who he is or reject him just like everyone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kid Was Alright But It Went To His Head

**Author's Note:**

> I am just adding this series to AO3 and LiveJournal because y'know why not??? If you wanna read my other stuff my Wattpad is:  
> Panic4Panic  
> And My LiveJournal is:  
> 21PanickingBoys
> 
> NEW STUFF WILL BE UP HERE SOON!

Patrick's p.o.v

I woke up groggily friday morning rolling over to shut off my alarm clock and get ready for school. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

_Look at you, you're fucking disgusting._

_Why don't you crawl back in the hole you came out of freak show._

_I don't understand why you're trying to look good for school your unfixable, I'm surprise this mirror hasn't shattered yet._

You might ask why I'm thinking all of these things (That is if you actually give a shit) it's because I'm gay. My whole life was in perfect order nothing was in my way great parents, great school, great girlfriend, great life. I was one of the smartest and most popular kids at my high school. Everyone knew me as Patrick the really cool guy to hang out with or Patrick the one with the pretty girlfriend and I loved it but something felt out of place. Then met Joe and Andy. Joe was hilarious and knew how to have a good time but Andy was my best friend. He was caring and sweet with a very nice personality which he used to help me when I became depressed after gaining weight. I started to feel a special connection to him and that's when I found out I was gay. It all made sense considering I never really felt that interested in girl even my girlfriend for that matter. Soon Andy and I began to drift apart and looking back Andy probably did it to try and prevent me from getting hurt but I was too blind. I began to get suspicious so I asked Joe what was going on one day considering Andy and I no longer talked at that point. We got into a bit of an argument seeing as he wouldn't tell me what was happening. It got pretty heated and ultimately he punched me in the face and yelled at me saying:

_"Stay away from me and stay away from Andy you faggot!"_

From then on I never talked to Andy or Joe again occasionally getting a death glare from Joe or an apologetic frown from Andy in the halls or during lunch at school. After that my mom found out that I was gay and she was so confused but respected it. It's nerve wracking that she knows now though because she always almost says something in front of my dad and it's scary. I know if he were to ever find out I was gay he would disown me forever and I can't add that to the list of shit I have to try and fix. It's been about a year and a half since I've really made or talked to any friends. I just mope around or lock myself away in my room which I guess has caused me to lose a lot of weight. I don't mind though, friends will stab you in the back in the end so it's better to just avoid them all together and not get hurt.

Once done having a one sided argument with myself I walked back into my room after taking a quick shower, brushing my teeth, and fixing my hair. I grabbed my backpack and car keys sliding down the reeling of the stairs.

"Morning sunshine did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I guess." I said struggling to get my mom to concern herself with something other than me. She didn't say anything further so I simply grabbed an apple and hopped in the driver's side of my turquoise pickup truck starting it up and immediately freaking out when the Brobecks Second Boys Will Be First Choice came on. I had forgotten to take the CD out again but that's okay because the music began to make me feel better about school. I sang along roughly not quite being able to mimick Dallon's uniquely flawless voice. I was an okay singer but Violent Things just wasn't something I could perfect despite it being my favorite CD next to my Bowie collection.

I pulled up to school looking around to see if I could find a parking spot away from the assholes and the stoners. No luck sadly, I pulled in a space about 3 down from Billie Joe. He's a junior that used to be one of my friends but now just beats the shit out of me on a daily basis. I was one space behind Joe and Andy, and of course behind me is open but some random guy I've never seen before pulls up right behind me. He had a black Metallica shirt on, black and purple skinny jeans and black high top converse. He stepped out of his white mustang walking over to the group of jocks and bitchy cheerleaders. I'm never one to judge but he looked like he didn't belong with them. He's dark hair was straightened covering his caramel brown eyes and he was wearing an excessive amount of... _eyeliner?_

"Hey Wentz where the hell have you been?" Billie Joe said raising his arms.

"Shut the fuck up Armstrong I'm here aren't I?" He said shoving Billie Joe backwards and storming into the school.

"Damn what has his g-string in a bunch?" Gerard said turning his head and raising his eyebrows at Billie Joe.

"I don't know but he better cut the shit or he's in for a rude awakening." He said with a scowl. Trying not to be noticed I slipped out of my car and sprinted towards the school which I made in successfully. That is before I crashed into that guy who was talking to Billie Joe.

"Are you trying to pick a fight dipshit." He said shoving me up against a locker and holding me up by my shirt collar.

"I-I um n-no I was just-"

"What the fuck speak like a normal person! You were just what!?!?" He shouted in my face causing me to breakdown.

"I was just trying to get away." I said through a choked sob.

"Get away from who!" He boomed louder as I got more hysterical.

"From Billie Joe and his group of assholes!" I shouted whimpering as he dropped me and I hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Ok then that's all I wanted to know... Just don't bump into me again small fry, what grade are you anyways?" He said questioningly and I looked up at him in confusion.

"S-Sophmore?". I said in a whimpering tone feeling a deep pain in my back.

"Good get up and get to class, you don't want to be late for bio."

 _How does he know your in Biology first period?_  

"My name is Pete and it's because we're in the same class." He responded. Damn I must have said it out loud. I felt an awkward blush creep on my face as he stared at me.

"P-Pete?"

"What, what do you want?"

"You've been staring at me for three minutes." I said with an awkward smile.

"Oh whatever just get up first bells in in two minutes." He said walking away.

_TWO MINUTES HOLY SHIT!_

I scrambled to my feet grabbed my notebook and scurried into Bio right before the bell rang.

Pheww Safe.

 


	2. Dance, Dance

Patrick p.o.v.

Pete continued staring at me for the rest of the school day. Art, calculus, lunch and the last class and my favorite music. Frankly I was getting quite uncomfortable but I just ignored it. If I looked at him sideways he just kept staring but if I looked at him face to face he immediately put his head down and turned away like he didn't want me to see or something.

"Hello students and welcome to another glorious day of Music". Mr.Johnson said with a smile.

"Today will be a pretty easy and laid back class but we are going to do some serious work so no slacking off".Mr.Johnson said sternly making the rest of the class room groan as my eyes lit up with pleasure.

"Quiet, you know when I was younger we-". Oh great now you've done it, Now Mr Johnson's going to rant the rest of the class about how disrespectful we are and how back when he was younger no one disrespected the teachers and everyone listen to what they had to say, great just great I don't understand why people do it I mean music is one of the easiest classes we have all day and everyone just sits around and does nothing that's why most of the class is failing.

I swear sometimes they do it on purpose it's like they don't really care about music as much as some people do like me. I love music, music is my escape from the rest of the world and I come here willing to learn but the rest of the class holds me back.

My mind drifts off into nothing particular while I stare out the window still faintly hearing Mr.Johnson ranting in the back of my mind.

"Patrick...Patrick... Mr. Stump...Mr.Stump are you listening, hello".

"Huh what".

"I see you're back from your day dream Mr.Stump how was it, anyways I was just explaining the partner assignment that we have scheduled for next week. Your partner will be Peter ok". I looked over at Pete who put his head down probably because he was still staring at me. This is going to be a hassle.

"Is there something wrong Peter". Mr.Johnson said looking over at Pete who was giving him a death glare.

"For the thousandth time, my name is Pete not Peter, Pete".

"Well, according to your school records and your birth certificate your name is Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the third. So that means I have the right to call you Peter. You know if you asked me in a polite manner to call you Pete I would have but since you decided you're going to be rude your name in this class is Peter". Mr.Johnson said getting annoyed.

"Haha Pete is stuck with the faggot". Billie Joe sneered looking over at me with disgust.

"Cut the shit Armstrong you want to start something with me. I'm not in the mood and I'm your friend but I want to kick your ass right now". Pete said turning around to look at Billie Joe.

"Aw come on Wentz why are you so angry is it that time of the month again". Billy Joe pouted causing an uproar from the girls.

"Okay, okay enough everyone calm down, Billy Joe I'd like to see you after class again... class dismissed". Mr.Johnson said shaking his head.

I got up grabbed my books, stretched (considering my back still fucking hurts like hell) and began to walk out the classroom when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back forcefully making me yelp.

"Hey small fry". Pete said giving me a toothy smile causing me to blush.

"Uhhh.. um hi Pete". I said nervously looking down at his hand which was still firmly wrapped around my wrist.

"So when do you want to get together for the project"? He asked still smiling down at me.

Get together he wants to get together!?

No you dumb ass he's talking about the project he doesn't want you, he just met you this morning and he seems like a popular anyway so you have no shot.

"I ummmmmm-"

"Ok just give me your number and you can come over tomorrow night, pack clothes just incase you have to stay over alright"? I looked up and opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out so I just nodded.

"Good I'll see you tomorrow". He smirked releasing my wrist and walking past me he's hand gently grazing over my butt which made me turn around and look at him but he was already down the hall.

I finally got to my locker and put my books away when someone shoved me up against my locker their body pressed against my back. here we go again.

"Hey faggot how's it going"?

"W-what do you want Billie Joe"

"Awww what's the matter fag I know you like this". He said swiveling his hips on my back, he's face right next to mine.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I have to like you". I retorted angrily.

"Ya you do of course you do, I bet you would love it if I was Andy wouldn't you, or would you prefer Wentz instead". I felt my eyes sting as a constant flow of tears broke free.

"Stop crying you little bitch"! He shouted in my ear throwing me on the ground, kicking me and then throwing my backpack at my head (told you he throws me and throws stuff at me).

"There now you have something to cry about, see you next week faggot". He spit on me and walked away leaving me on the floor by my locker.

I got up and rubbed my back and my side (great two injuries in one day :D) and walked out to my car Pete's still behind me. He looked up from his phone and smiled at me.

What the fuck is he so happy about. I thought scowling at him before getting in my car and driving home. No radio. No Pete. No Billie Joe. No school. No problem..... for now.


	3. Saturday

I woke up bright and early the same as yesterday morning except no alarm clock... wait no alarm clock??? Actually come to think of it why am I up so early it's Saturday for pete's sake!!! (hahaha PETE's sake)

Oh my god Patrick shut the hell up!

Well then aren't you just a lovely voice to hear in the morning.

And aren't you just a disgusting face to see ever.

Ugh depression you'll never let me win will you.

Nope so suck it up, grow a pair, and look up because your mom is about to slap you.

Fine... wait WHAT???

"PATRICK MARTIN VAUGHN STUMP WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO A WORD YOU JUST SAID". She bellowed tapping her foot disapprovingly.

"No mum I'm sorry". I huffed

"Don't you get short with me mister, I need to talk to you so get ready to listen".

"Okay mum I'm listening".

"Good. Your grandmother on your father's side had a bad fall and needs someone to take care of her, we can't afford to buy a nurse for her so your father and I are leaving tommorow night to catch a plane and we should be gone for about a month but worry we hired you a sitter".

"YOU DID WHAT, MOM WHAT THE HECK I DON'T NEED A SITTER I'M 16 FOR GOD'S SAKE I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK WITH SOME STRANGE ELDERLY LADY THAT PINCHES MY CHEEKS AND YELLS AT ME FOR THE TV BEING UP TO LOUD, WHAT IF SHE MAKES ME SPONGE BATHE HER"! I shriek about to lose it... and so early in the morning how am I going to survive hanging out with Pete tonight to work on the project.

"Oh don't worry about that Patrick we hired someone from the high school, he's around your age actually". I felt my jaw hit the floor.

Oh. my. god. she didn't. she couldn't have. this must be a sick joke. but it's not.... Oh god what if it's Billie Joe, I CAN'T SURVIVE A MONTH WITH BILLIE JOE I'LL EITHER BE RAPED OR DEAD BY THE END OF THE MONTH!!!

"MOM YOU CAN'T DO THIS, PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU"! I pleaded hugging onto her tightly as she exited my room.

"Sweetie pie we've already made arrangements there's nothing I can do about it"

"Mom...please, please don't do this to me". I sobbed into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Patrick I really am but I can't do anything". She said rubbing my back.

"It's about 7:00 so breakfast will be done soon"

"I'm not hungry mom". I said through gritted teeth

"But hun you've been losing a lot of weight don't you think-"

"I SAID I'M NOT HUNGRY GOD DAMMIT JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM AND LEAVE ME ALONE"! I shouted my face turning bright red with anger, my mom stood in the door way for a second with a hurt expression on her face making me instantly feel bad.

"...When your father and I get back from your grandmother's house your grounded for two months". She said flatly, storming out of the room and slamming the door. I immediately dropped to the floor and began balling my eyes out.

No.no.no.No.NO NO. this can't be happening...

"OH FUCK WHY, WHY DOES THIS SHIT HAPPEN, WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS PUNISHMENT"! I screamed rolling around on the floor, throwing things and smashing my lamp into pieces when my phone buzzed. While panting heavily I picked it up, unlocking it and seeing a random number appear on the screen.

Stranger: Hey Trick :)

Patrick: Ummm.. hello who is this???

Stranger: It's Pete silly :P

Patrick: Oh! heyy Pete one second I want to put your # in my phone

I took in a deep breath and added Pete in as one of my contacts.

Pete: So what cha doing Pattycakes?

Pattycakes what's up with the pet name???

Patrick: Uhhhh nothing much hbu

Pete: not really anything interesting, what time are you coming over tonight

I looked over at the clock and realized it was now about 1:30.. Damn how long was I throwing a tantrum!?!?!?

Patrick: Hb i come over about five??

Pete: K sounds good small fry

Patrick: Alright see you then

Pete:Yup

*Three And A Half Hours Later*

I pulled up in Pete's drive way and he was already standing outside waiting for me.. weird

"Hey small fry". He said smoothly ushering me inside (A/N What a wonderful caricature of intimacy.. I'm sorry I really am)

"Hi Pete". I mumbled walking past him and into his house.

"Hey, what the matter". Damn it he read my tone of voice.

"Nothing I'm fine, really". I said hoping he wouldn't go any further with the subject.

"No your not, I can tell". Why am I so easy to read?

"I'm just having problems at home"

"Problems what kind of problems".

"I-I I can't tell you"

"What the hell why not"!? Pete shouted.

I looked up at him shocked but all of a sudden Pete wasn't Pete he was someone else.

"N-no stay away from me"! I yelled diving off the couch and sliding back against the wall, curling up in a tight ball as I cried.

"Oh my god Patrick! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry". He said jumping off the couch and grabbing me. As he put me in his lap rocking back and forth as I began to get even crazier.

"NO BILLIE JOE DON'T TOUCH ME PLEASE, YOUR GOING TRY TO HURT ME... I DON'T WANT TO BE HURT ANYMORE PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE I PROMISE I'LL FIX MYSELF, I WON'T BE GAY ANYMORE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE". I cried into his shoulder, trying to squirm and wiggle away from him.

"Patrick.. Patrick please don't cry I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, I just... I just got angry. I promise I won't hurt you like Billie Joe does". He whispered into my ear. Wait like Billie Joe does... I thought that was Billie Joe but why would I be at his house?

"Pete". I looked up starring into a pair of deep beautiful eyes.

"Ya Patrick"

"Do you hate me"

"Patrick, why would I ever hate you"? Pete asked pushing the hair out of my face.

"B-Because I'm gay"

"Patrick I don't care, I'm bi and even if I wasn't I could never hate you for the way you were born to be". He said calmly. I looked down at the floor but then blushed realizing that I was sitting in Pete's lap... and that he's bi and I'm gay and he put me in his lap already aware of this.

"Either way if I was straight I would have to become bi or gay because you're just so cute, you're fucking irresistible small fry". I looked up at his face furrowing my eyebrows.

Did he just say I was cute/irresistible???

Before I could go into deeper thought he pressed he's lips firmly against mine and I froze. It was a while but the kiss didn't last for that long once I realized what was happening. I immediately sprung off of him and grabbed my bag running out to my car. Pete chased me outside but I had a head start and sped off to my house crying the whole way there.

I kissed Pete...


	4. Thriller

Patrick's p.o.v.

I hardly got any sleep last night between freaking out about Pete kissing me and procrastinating over who my parents hired as my "sitter".

"Patrick hun we're leaving soon". My mom said slowly opening my door.

"Alright thanks..". I said barely audible.

"Hey mum can... can I talk to you". I piped up a little louder.

"Of course you can honey". She said stepping into my room and sitting down beside me with her arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"You know why I don't want to have a sitter from my school right"

"Because that would embarrass you"? She said questioningly

"No mom"

"Well then why"

"Well.. you know how I come home with strange cuts and bruises all the time"

"Yes, wait Patrick are you being bullied"! My mom shouted her eyes widening.

"Ya mum but you can't tell dad why"

"Is it because your gay". she asked and I nodded.

"Oh my gosh Patrick how long has this being going on"? She I shook my head.

"Since eight grade". I whimpered looking at my mom's horrified face.

"OH GOD PATRICK WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME"!

"Because I thought you would tell dad and then I'd get disowned". I said shamefully, trying really hard not to cry.

"Patrick I would never let that happen to you I don't care what your father says". I looked up at my mom and smiled brightly.

"Thanks for understanding mum, I love you". I said hugging her tightly.

"I love you too Patrick now get dressed your sitter will be here soon and we're getting ready to leave"

"Alright". My mom got up and exited my room.

I got up soon after and walked into the bathroom to change. Despite the fact I was probably going to get stuck with a complete asshole I wanted to look good so I put on a gray t-shirt and red skinny jeans with my leather jacket and my converse.

When I walked downstairs my parents we're standing by the door with luggage in hand and I began to tear up.

"Have fun you guys I'll miss you". I said running over to them and pulling them into a family embrace.

"We'll miss you too son". My dad said patting me on the back.

"And we'll call a lot so you won't feel so lonely, bye Patrick oh and your sitter will be here soon". My mom said soothingly and with that they walked out the door and out of my life for 30 days.

"A whole month". I huffed flopping down on the couch until I heard the doorbell ring.

"Waaaaaaaaaa"! I groaned loudly.

"Come in is what I meant". The door opened slowly revealing... Pete?!

"Hi I'm looking for-Patrick"?!

_______________________________

Hi I just wanted to see if you guys like this story or not sorry this chapter is really short my b... I wanted to know what you guys think about the story overall because I feel like its going down hill really fast and it kinda sucks so if you could comment and all that jazz it would be great, just let me know what you guys think, where your head's at... yeah whatever.

~Panic4Panic


	5. The Best Of Us Can Find Happiness In Misery

Patrick's p.o.v.

"Holy smokes Pete what are you doing here"?! I said completely flabergasted.

"Holy smokes"? He askes highly amused

"Just answer the damn question". I snarled.

"Woah, ok then I'm suppose to babysit some kid named Patr-oh"...

"Ya I have to have a sitter laugh it up why don't cha, while your at it why don't you call me a fag beat me up and forget that kiss even happened"! I seethed storming up to my room and slamming the door.

Ever since I met Pete my emotional outbursts have been becoming more frequent. The screaming, the swearing, the hour long tantrums and rants. It's like I'm not even myself anymore which made me even angrier. This is all his fault.

"Patrick can I come in"

"Why so you can laugh at me"

"No I would never, I don't want to hurt you Patrick". Hurt always makes me think of Billie Joe.

"N-no, no you can't come in"

"Patrick please-"

"Leave me the fuck alone". I growled frustrated with his persistence.

"NO PATRICK I NEED TO FUCKING TALK TO YOU". He boomed causing me to jump away from the door with a high pitched whimper.

"NOW OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR PATRICK BEFORE I OPEN IT MYSELF"!

I slowly crawled over to the door before opening it and lunging backwards as an angry Pete came at me knocking me backwards with his body pressed on top of mine.

"NOW LOOK AT ME GOD DAMMIT"! He commanded grabbing my face forcefully and directing it towards his.

I felt so helpless. I couldn't move and here I am trapped underneath a madman who looks like he's about to kill me and I can tell I'm absolutely hysterical because my face becomes wet and Pete's face softens.

"Don't cry Patrick please". He said, cautiously rubbing my tear stained cheek.

"I'm okay now Pete but can you do me a favor"?

"Ya Patrick what do you need"

"Can you get off of me now"

"Oh... ya of course". Pete said sliding off of me.

A low whine slipped out from between my lips as his crotch brushed against mine.

"Patrick! How scandalous"! Pete said his tone changing from shocked to amused.

"Oh shut the hell up"

"Well excuse me mister but that's no way to talk to your guardian now is it"?

"Ugh whatever". I stood up and began to walk to the bathroom when I felt Pete grab my wrist just like he did at school shoving me up against the wall of room and kissing me roughly.

He gently pulled my lip between his teeth causing me to let out a hushed moan pulling away quickly causing our lips to make a soft pop noise.

"That was so you know I like kissing you". He said sweetly.

"Ya I figured that, the lip biting was a nice touch"

"Not as good as your vocals though". He said winking at me before stepping out of the room and down the stairs.

"I love you Pete Wentz". I whispered inaudibly after drifting off to sleep on the floor of my bedroom.

__________________________________

Short chapter sorry I think it went well though

~Panic4Panic


	6. I Don't Care

Patrick's p.o.v.

I woke up and rolled over falling off of the side of the bed. Wait when the fuck did I get on the bed, I thought I was asleep on the floor.

Well ya but being the only fucker common sense here you little boy toy Pete came in here and put you in bed, too bad he didn't take you to bed huh?

Oh shut the fuck up depression you don't know shit!

Oh but Patrick I know about your dreams...and your fantasies of him..Don't you know, me and you, we're in the same body, the same mind, we're the same person Patrick.

NO, NO WE ARE NOT THE SAME PERSON YOUR NOT EVEN A PERSON, YOU DON'T EVEN EXIST YOUR JUST A FIGMENT OF MY FUCKED UP IMAGINATION THAT MY MIND CONJURED UP TO MAKE AN EXCUSE FOR MY INSANITY!!

"Patrick are you ok"?! Pete bursted through the door looking scared shitless.

"Ya Pete I'm fine". I mumbled looking down an attempt to not make eye contact.

"Patrick I might as well be a stranger to you but I can read you like an open book now tell me what's wrong". He said tipping my chin up and crouching down front of me so were face to face.

"Nothing it's just that my depression is acting up today no biggy". I shrugged looking back down at the floor.

"Patrick that is a biggy! THIS IS A HUGE FUCKING DEAL TRICK WHY DID YOU TELL ME". Pete yelled causing me to curl up into a ball.

"Please don't yell at me Pete...your scaring me". I said weakly.

"Oh I'm sorry Patrick I don't mean to scare you it's just that.. I get angry" He replied nervously.

"What do you mean by angry". I uncoiled myself raising an eyebrow.

"Like I get mad sometimes everyone does it why the fuck do you care"

"w-well because you hesitated to speak". I said sheepishly

"WELL WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU PATRONIZING ME THEN?! YOUR THE ONE WITH THE STUTTERING PROBLEM YOU SCHIZOPHRENIC FREAK". Pete screeched his olive skin morphing into a dark shade of pink. I scrunched my nose and winced a bit trying not to cry".

I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT PETE BUT YOUR JUST LIKE ANY OTHER DOUCHEBAG THAT INHABITS THAT FUCKING OXYNGEN-LESS HELL HOLE WE CALL A HIGH SCHOOL! PRANCE ABOUT WITH YOUR LITTLE FUCKING CLIQUE OF FRIENDS AND CRUSH ANY ONE BELOW YOUR GODLY STANDARDS, HELL YOUR NO FUCKING DIFFERENT THEN THAT SON OF A BITCH BILLIE JOE NO WONDER WHY I GOT YOU TWO MIXED UP"! I screamed shoving Pete backwards.

"Patrick please-"

"Save your apologies for some incompetent moron who will actually believe the shit you say and let the door hit you on the way out Peter"

I watched a stream of tears flow from his eyes as he ran out of the room crying and slamming the door behind him.

"GO AHEAD CRY I DON'T CARE, NO ONE EVER CARES WHEN MY FEELINGS ARE HURT"! I yelled from the door and jumped when I saw Pete storm back into the room and shove my back up against the wall making me gasp for air as his grip tightened around my shirt collar.

"You listen to me you little shit. You don't deserve anyone's fucking sympathy. You sit here and wallow in your own self pity and expect everyone to go ahead and join your sorry ass. WELL NO ONE SHOULD BECAUSE ON THE OUTSIDE YOU A POOR SICKLY FLOWER THAT EVERYONE CONSTANTLY STEPS ON BUT ON THE INSIDE YOUR JUST A FUCKING MONSTER"! He shouted dropping me and stomping out of my room.

I sat in a pained daze on the floor realizing that it was 4 am and I had to get up in two hours for school.

School...


	7. All I Got

SURPRISE MOFOS!

Pete's p.o.v.

I stormed out of Patrick's room furious.

Who the hell does he think he is (A/N if that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys) , I'm just trying to be a good friend to him and this is how he repays me what an asshole.

By the time I was done ranting it was 5:30 so I decided to get ready early.

I got my jacket on and began walking out the door when I heard Patrick's feet shuffle across the floor.

"Pete"? He said in a small weary voice

"What do you want"

"I just wanted to talk about what happened early this morni-"

"There's nothing to talk about Patrick". I cut him off sourly my anger disintegrating when I saw his pained expression.

"Fine then can you at least hand me my coat then". He asked frustrated.

"No you can get it yourself and you can also get dinner yourself too because I'm ordering food and I'm not sharing with you"

"Good I don't want your grubby ass germs all over my food anyway, and fine I'll get my fucking jacket myself I don't need you". He spat shoving he's way passed me and slamming the door as he left the house.

Well damn.

*Time laps they're at school*

Patrick's p.o.v.

I pushed my way through the crowded halls ignoring the bullshit glares I got from people. Oh your pissed off at me... to bad I don't care.

"Hey faggot long time no see". Billie Joe laughed walking towards me followed by his clique of idiots (A/N DON'T WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT BANN NANAOW NOAWNAOW my sincere apologies)

"Leave me the fuck alone Billie Joe"

"Damn someone's got an attitude today". Gerard fake gasped

"Shut up prick". I mumbled walking away when I felt someone pull me backwards.

"Don't you ever walk away when I'm talking to you fag". Billie Joe snarled slamming me into a locker with his hands around my neck.

"I SAID LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE"! I shrieked kicking him in the stomach and watching him stumble backwards took my opportunity to pounce ontop of him.

"I'M FUCKING DONE TAKING YOUR SHIT BITCH"! I yelled punching him repeatedly until he was unconscious and bleeding on the floor.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU I WILL ALWAYS HATE YOU, GO TO HELL YOU SICK BASTARD". I continued until I wad dragged away to the principals office.

"Just a moment Peter". Prinipal Frasie said to Pete who was slouching in corner desk.

Wait why the hell is he here?

"Now Patrick it has been drawn to my attention that you severely injured Billie Joe Armstrong recently.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS HE'S BEEN BEATING ME UP EVERY WEEK FOR THREE YEARS I FINALLY SNAP AND YOU ASSHOLES DECIDE TO SIDE WITH HIM BECAUSE I DEFENDED MYSELF"

"Now Patrick I'm not saying anyone is saying anything about defending Billie Joe's or your actions we teachers knew of the tension but not of the severity and it will be handled accordingly, I also do not expect to hear such profanity from either of you unless you would like to deal with detentions". I nodded relectantly

"Now that we have that out of the way I suggest we-"

"Principal Frasie I need to get back to class"

"Peter you just interrupted me".

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not in the best of a fucking mood right now he said glaring at me which I gladly returned back to him.

"Fine you medication and pills are over there". She said gesturing towards the table.

"Thank you". He said picking up a skinny case with a syringe in it and placing the needle in his forearm making a quiet whining noise.

"Pete are you alright I said shyly looking at his distressed face.

"Ya thanks Patrick". He said almost unhearable.

He downed two pills before the principal spoke again.

"Make sure you take you pills and, go to the nurse afterwards for a little bit of rest then you can return back to class Peter". He never told me about medications?!

__________________________________

Idk what to write right now sorry and I would also like to apologize for all the A/N notes in this chapter :/

Panic4Panic


	8. Titles Are For Weenies

Pete's p.o.v.

Pete could you come here please".

"Of course Patrick whadda need". I said walking into the kitchen.

"I said come here". He growled pulling me towards him and crashing his lips onto mine.

I retaliated by bringing his body even closer and pressing my lips firmly against his, picking him up then setting him down on the kitchen counter. Swiftly I pulled away and began planting wet kisses down Patrick's jawline, then his neck and finally down to his collarbone earning a few low whines and gasps.

"Pete". He whined quietly while I swirled small circles on his skin with my tongue.

"Pete...Peeeeeete...PETE". I shot up in bed looking up at a teary eyed Patrick.

"Patrick what are you doing it's 1:30 am". I asked nervously, I hope I wasn't talking in my sleep again.

"I had a nightmare.......d-do you think I could sleep in here with you for the night"? He asked sheepishly.

"Ummm sure, here let me scoot over". I said patting the empty side of the bed.

Patrick climbed in slowly and curled up into the blacket trying to avoid the chilling Chicago fall air. I rolled over to face him and pushed the hair out of his face

"So what was your nightmare about"? I asked watching his face grow pale.

"i-It was about Billie Joe"

"Oh okay. Umm goodnight". I said rolling onto my back to stare up at the ceiling... I'm never going to sleep now.

Patrick snuggled up to my chest and I felt his leg brush up against my crotch.

Oh shit.

I held my breath hoping he didn't notice my problem.

"Pete". He said but more as a question.

"Yes Patrick".

"A-Are you umm hard"?

Ah fuck

"Uh-I umm"

"Shhh it's fine". He said brushing his hand across my crotch making me moan suddenly.

"Goodnight Pete". Patrick yawned.

Did he just fucking tease me?!

"Good morning Pattycakes". I chuckled tiredly.

"Peeete I hate that name and don't be a smartass". He said sternly rolling over but still cuddling with me.

"Sleep well angel"

________________________________

I don't even know what life is anymore haha

~Panic4Panic


	9. Oh So Intricate

Patrick's p.o.v.

I rubbed my eyes with my hands and looked up seeing a sleeping Pete.

PETE?!?!?!?

"AHH"! I shouted with a loud thud as I fell onto the floor.

"Oh god Patrick what are you doing on the floor"? Pete chuckled.

"First answer my question, why was I sleeping with you"? I asked hoping that Nothing Happened.

"Well... you woke me up and said you had a nightmare about Billie Joe then asked if you could sleep in here"

Pheww safe.

"And you teased me then went to sleep like nothing happened you asshole". He shouted throwing a pillow at me.

God damn I was so close.

"I DID WHAT"!

"Ya you rubbed my crotch and then went to sleep"

"Oh...." I said awkwardly not really knowing how to address this problem.

"Wellllllll we should probably get ready for school now, and you should probably put on some pants and a shirt". Pete said smirking at me.

Don't look down, don't look down.

Despite my minds please I looked down and I was basically naked and had a slight morning wood problem.

"OH SHIT". I screamed running out of the room while Pete laughed uncontrollably.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY PETE". I yelled embarrassed.

*8 Hours Later*

It was the end of muic class and everyone began filing out of the the classroom, Pete said he was picking up groceries today and wouldn't be walking to the lockers with me or be home for a little bit considering how far away the store was.

I waited a few minutes until the halls cleared out before grabbing my books and heading towards my locker. When I shut it and turned my head Billie Joe was leaning against the locker next to mine and I screamed as loud as I could. He jumped forward and put his hand up to my mouth.

"I think we have some unfinished business fag". He said in all seriousness.

"Please stop". I pleaded through his hand in a muffled sob.

"I guess your not feeling so big and bad now are you bitch". He snarled squishing my face between his hand.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did faggot".

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MEE". He boomed lifting his shirt with his free hand showing me the bruises I conflicted on him the day before.

Before he could hurt me I bit down on his hand as hard as I could and he shrieked in pain.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT"! He said pulling my back towards the locker and punch me square in the jaw making me fall the the floor.

"Now I'm going to crush you like the little bug you are". He said putting a foot up to my torso and pressing down hard until I screamed.

"OWW STOP PLEASE"! I yelled feeling something snap.

"ILL STOP WHEN I WANT TO". Billie Joe roared kicking me as hard as I could and walking away with out a single word.

I struggled to my car and driving home when I got inside I immediately fell on the floor holding my ribs in pain. I felt my throat close and I coughed loudly. When I wiped my mouth and looked to the floor I saw blood.

Nothing But Blood.


	10. Jesus Of Suburbia

PLOT TWIST MOTHERFUCKERS!!

Billie Joe's p.o.v.

I watched Patrick struggle to get up off the floor from behind the door of the school.

God why to I keep hurting him?! I FUCKING SUCK.

I KNEW EXACTLY HOW PATRICK FELT AND I KEPT PUSHING HIM THEN HE SNAPPED AND I DROVE I'M TO INSANITY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME.

Naturally I was straight but when I was a freshman I LOVED to sing. My best friends Tre and Mike helped me set a band that we called Green Day. We had some good music and it was so much fun but the way I dressed mixed with the fact I had a knack for singing I was automatically labeled Singing Homo of The Century so many days I came home crying with bruises and cuts from daily beatings. By sophomore year Tre and Mike wanted nothing to do with me and I became and expert on tying a noose. Sadly it never worked and one day all of the feeling I had bottled up for so long: the fear, the anger, the hurt, the regret, all came rushing out of me and I beat my bullies. But what concerned me the most was the fact that I would never be safe no matter how hard I tried. So I did what I promised myself I would never do I became a bully. I didn't really bother anyone unless I had to but then Patrick came along and he was the one thing that made me the way I am. He was gay and that was the reason my dreams were crushed, my spirt broken, and my dreams ripped from my heart and shredded into a fond memory.

Going into this deep of thought while I began driving wasn't a very smart idea but I couldn't help it. The angry word I threw at him everyday and the blows to the face and stomach that poor boy received constantly was all my fault all my fucking fault.

"BILLIE JOE GET YOUR WORTHLESS ASS IN THIS FUCKING HOUSE RIGHT NOW". My drunk stepfather bellowed from the door way of my house.

"what do you want". I groaned walking inside.

"DON'T BE WISE WITH ME ASS FACE". He howled shoving me backwards and slamming my head against the tiled floor of the kitchen.

"STOP GET OFF OF ME MARK"! I squirmed trying to break free from his grip.

"mom where are you". I whispered trying not to show how weak I was.

"YOUR MOMMA ISN'T COMING HOME TO SAVE YOU THIS TIME FAGGOT"!

He put one hand on my neck and the other raised up above me getting ready to strike me again. Thank god I can cover up with makeup.

He leaned over and grabbed a beer bottle and smashed it off the floor giving me just enough time to slip out of his grasp and run towards the back door (CLIMBING OUT THE BACK DOOR DIDN'T LEAVE A MARK NO ONE KNOWS IT'S YOU MISS JACKSON sorry). I leapt forward only to be grabbed by the ankle and dragged backwards into the kitchen again. my stomach and face started to sting as shards of the beer bottle scrapped against my skin.

"Mark s-stop please i-it hurts". I begged.

"NO SHUT THE FUCK UP"! He seethed raising the bottle over his head. Oh shit.

one hit

two hits

three hits

four hits

five hits

silence...

"NOW GET THE FUCK UP". Mark ordered I attempted to raise my battered body off the ground only to be kicked in the gut.

"I SAID GET UP I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET". I lazily stood up when I saw a cigarette out of the corner of my eye. Before I could react he took the already lit cigarette and pressed it down on my wrist causing me to scream out in pain.

"I SAID STOP"! I gathered all of my strength and pushed Mark away from me bolting out the door and into my car still hearing him shout as I sped away.

"IF YOU DON'T GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU HERE ME FAGGOT KILL YOU"! I wiped the tears from my eyes and drove to the only place I was safe.

The School.

Pete's p.o.v.

I grabbed the groceries and locked my car walking towards the house when I realized that the front door was open.

Weird.

I walked into the house and immediately dropped the bags when I saw Patrick curled up in a ball on the floor crying.

"Oh my god Patrick what happened"!

"Billie J-joe.....p.please h-help me"

I'm going to fucking kill that kid tomorrow.  
__________________________________

This chapter is sucks... Sorry Guys

~Panic4Panic


	11. (Me+You)

Patrick's p.o.v.

I opened my eyes, quickly wincing do to the bright lights on the ceiling.

Where the fuck am I??

The hospital dipshit.

Depression if you don't shut the fuck up!

"PATRICK YOUR OK"!!! Pete exclaimed running across the room towards the bed and pulling me into a passionate kiss.

I after he was done with that I looked up at him slightly confused. How in the hell did I end up here, I know Billie Joe hurt me but I didn't think it would be that bad.

"Pete why am I in the hospital". I asked strained while Pete's smile faded into a frown.

"...you broke three rips and punctured a lung...". He said looking down.

"Oh...so when can I go home then..."

"3 weeks".

"BUT THAT'S ALMOST A WHOLE MONTH PETE"!!!

"I know Patrick but there's nothing I can do to change in trust me I tried"

"I'll bring you your schoolwork and homework to you so you don't fall behind at school". He said patting me on the shoulder.

"Since when do you care about school". I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I don't care about school, I care about you Patrick". He leaned closer to my blazing red face and kissed the corner of my mouth.

"I love you now get some sleep Pattycakes". I laid in the bed totally starstruck.

He says he loves me

Pete's p.o.v.

I walked out of Patrick's room and down the corridor my blood boiling inside my veins.

When I see Billie Joe I'm going to fucking strangle him.

*At The School*

I walk in the school through the back door and enter seeing Billie Joe starring at himself in the mirror.

Egotistical Asshole.

I stalk towards him and shove him against the wall.

"Pete what are you doing get off of me". He whines trying to push my arms away sliding down the wall. Damn he seems weak I thought he would at least try to put up a fight.

"No you fuck with Patrick and now he's going to be in the hospital for almost a month". I snapped punching him in the face.

Is he seriously crying right now???

"I know I'm so so so sorry just please stop I'm begging you". He cried blocking he's face.

"WHY SHOULD I, YOU NEVER STOPPED WHEN PATRICK PLEADED WITH YOU". I reached to his neck and froze noticing it was scarred and bruised.

What the hell

"Billie Joe w-what are these". I asked sliding my finger across them until he smacked my hand away.

"I-I don't know what your talking about Wentz". He said casually flicking his collar upwards.

"Bro don't play dumb now tell me". I persisted stepping towards him.

"I SAID NOTHING GET AWAY FROM ME". He growled pushing me my into a wall and running out of the bathroom.

Something Here Is Seriously Wrong

__________________________________

This chapter sucks sorry I tried I really did

~Panic4Panic :(


	12. Who Will I Be When I Wake Up Next To A Stranger?

Patrick's p.o.v.

I didn't sleep at all for 24 hours straight. I just could stop thinking about Pete...

He loves me.

He loves me.

He said he loves me.

He's a fucking liar stupid, why would he love you?

Depression you're wrong, Pete would never lie and I can be loved! What nobody loves you!

But who started me exactly??? Oh that's right it was you dumbass!

No its not my fault its Andy and Joe's fault for not accepting me for who I am.

No one will ever accept you. You're disgusting creature that crawls out of the depths of hell, you and every other faggot include Pete.

YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! I mentally (and maybe out loud) screamed throwing the tv remote.

"uh... you ok over there"?There's another person here???

"Oh sorry I hope I didn't disturb you, but I'm fine thank you"

"It's no problem...My name's Brendon by the way"

"It's nice talking to you Brendon, my name's Patrick". I said shyly.

"So Patrick why are you here". He asked and I could literally feel the color drain out of my face.

Ah fuck (A/N that's what Pete said... I mean WHAT WHO'S THERE)

"I...ummm cracked three ribs and punctured a lung"

"WELL HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPENED"?!?!

"I get bullied a lot at school because I'm gay"

"OH MY GOD ME TOO, WHAT SCHOOL DO YOU GO TO"

What the fuck

"EastBridge high".?

"HEY ME TOO, WE HAVE SO MUCH IN COMMON"

Damn this kid is fucking weird...

_________________________________

Sorry I couldn't make this as long as I wanted I have to go to the hospital :(

~Panic4Panic


	13. WWIBWIWUNTAS (Part 2)

In case you didn't know WWIBWIWUNTAS stands for Who Will I Be When I Wake Up Next To A Stranger.

Pete's p.o.v.

I'm walking into music class and I still have someone on my mind.

And sadly no it's not Patrick .

It's Billie Joe, I know the kids a major dick but he was a really good friend to me (surprising right) and I'm really worried about him.

Plus it's bothering the shit out of me.

Where did he get those bruises?

How did he get them?

What made them?

...And the scars...What about those???

It seemed as though I had all these questions and no answers. Before I could finish my Sherlock moment Billie Joe moped over to me and plopped down next to me sighing loudly.

"Hey Wentz". He said in a depressing tone.

"Hey Bj... Are you going to tell me what's going on now"?

"No".

UHG WHYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!

"Oh.. okay"

"I hope you know I am really sorry for what I did to Patrick". He whispered. I nodded not really knowing how to respond without being rude because frankly, I was still pissed at him for all of that.

He grabbed my shoulders tightly and shook my body.

"NO Pete, I'm really fucking serious like you have no idea, if I could take all the pain away from him and give it to myself I would".

"Well then why did you do it in the first place"...

~Panic4Panic

After rereading it myself I noticed how much this sucks....


	14. This Ain't A Scene

Patrick's p.o.v.

(A/N just so you know there will be a lot of time lapses in this chapter)

* 3 Weeks Later*

ITS BEEN THREE WEEKS!!! I CAN FINALLY GO HOME NOW WOOHOOO!

*About 10 minutes later*

"You sure you don't want me to come visit you Brendon"? I asked slowly opening up his curtain.

"Oh no you don't have to, I'll see you around school". He said holding his arms out.

I guess he wants a hug?

I walked over gave Brendon a hug and then discharged myself from the hospital before calling a cab to go home.

*At The Stump Household*

"Pete I'm home"! I yelled stepping through the doorway.

Thud....Thud...THUD.... FUCK!!!

Well that doesn't sound good.

I walked upstairs cautiously hearing the screams and bangs getting louder.

"Pete....OH MY GOD, HOLY SHIT PETE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING"! I yelled at Pete was fucking slamming hole in the walls with his head.

"ERR FUCK THIS SHIT"!!! He growled punching a mirror and kicking down a door.

Well shit. What the fuck is wrong with him?!?!

Just then he dropped down to the floor and started to sob.

WTF!!!!!

"Pete what's wrong"

No answer

"Pete"?

Still no answer.

"PETE ANSWER ME GODDAMN IT"! I said shoving his arm.

"WHAT, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT"!

"Are y-you ok"

"Ya Patrick I'm fine....Wait PATRICK YOUR HOME"! He exclaimed pouncing towards me and pinning my body between his and the wall while kissing me fiercely.

I don't even know what's going on anymore.

He started grinding his hips against me and I gasped pushing him away.

"Pete what the fuck are you doing, why are you acting so weird"?

"I DIDN'T TAKE MY MEDS HAHA"!!! He laughed skipping down the stairs.

Well that explains A LOT.

"PATTYCAKES"!!!

"Uhg Pete what did I tell you about calling me that".

"I WANT PANCAKES"?!

"WHY IS THAT A QUESTION"? I yelled from the kitchen.

"WITH CHOCOLATE CHIPS AND A PUPPY"

"WHAT THE FUCK PETE"?!

"NO PROFANITY"!!!! He shouted throwing a pillow at the back off my head.

This is going to be a long week until my parents get home.

___________________________________

THE STORY'S ALMOST OVER (maybe, maybe not) MWAHAHAHA

~Panic4Panic


	15. As Long As It's About Me

LE STORY CONTINUES MY CROISSANTS!!!

Patrick's p.o.v.

After making the batter I started making pancakes when I heard quiet crying.

Uhg what now.

"Petey what's wrong"? I asked trying not to act annoyed.

"I-It's just that"....

"What is it". I repeated actually concerned now.

"I love you so much". He said pulling me into a tight hug.

"mmhm but why were you crying". He took in a long shaky breath.

"Patrick....I....I am bipolar".

Ok that explains even more.

"Shhhh Pete it's ok"

"N-no i-its not". He choked into my shoulder.

"What do yo mean what's going on". I asked calming and frankly, pretty confused.

"I only took this job because my p-parents kicked me out of the house...I don't have anywhere else to go and I don't know what to do". I sobbed even louder barley getting air in between.

"Your here now so why does it matter"? I said patting him on the head in an attempt to calm him down.

"Y-ya but your parents w-will be home in a week". He sniffled clinging into me.

Shit That's Right.  
_________________________________  
Bipolar is still OFF THE WALL Hahahahaha.

PART TWO WILL BE UP SOON


	16. As Long As It's About Me (Part 2)

Pete was right my parents will be home soon. Well this is a problem.

"See, you know it's true. They're going to come home I'll leave and take the money I got from staying here with you to a hotel and stay there until I run out of money then I'll have to live on the streets fighting hobos for food and-". I leaned forward and kissed him deeply his body still tense as I moved my lips against his.

I crawled forward so I was straddling his waist and ran my fingers through his hair earnings content sighs. He eventually gave in and mimicked my lip movements each time hearing the slight popping noise of our lips against each others. I tried to get into a comfortable position my hand ending up on Pete's crotch and I instantly felt him get hard and arch his back high in the air.

"Oh-oh god... Uhg holy shit". He gasped flipping us over so he was on top pinning my wrist down against the couch.

"If you don't want me to rip your clothes off and do terrible things to you I suggest you do yourself a favor and never touch me like that again". he said lustfully strained his eyes dark and wild.

"What if I want that, what if I want you to do terrible things to me what if I want to do terrible things to you, and what if I want to touch you like that again". I asked trailing my hand up his inner thigh.

Where is all this confidence coming from???

"Ahhhhh Patrick what are you doing to me". Pete groaned arching his back up again causing my hand to push against his hard on and his hips to snap forward violently.

"I told you, terrible things". I smirked even though I knew he couldn't see me because his face was buried in my neck.

"Not if I do them first". He said beginning to suck on my neck. I whined loudly and weaved my fingers back into his hair pawing him through his jeans with my free hand.

"Oh god, P-Patrick no I can't". He moaned.

"Yes you can". I persisted licking the side of his cheek.

"N-no this is so wrong". He said sliding off of me.

"Aww Peeete, can we at least cuddle I'm cold now". I pouted crossing my arms.

"In a little bit but you can't be too cold". He laughed pointing to my bulge.

"Pfff dick"

"Patrick I said no". He speed walked towards the bathroom shutting the door quickly. Well I'll leave him alone to deal with his problems.

AHH FUCK SCHOOLS IN AN HOUR!!! KILL ME!


	17. Brain Stew

Pete's p.o.v.

Shit.

I practically thought out loud.

We have school in an hour and there's no way in hell I can go there like this.

Well I can't fix myself in the bathroom either.

I'll just take a shower and I'll be fine.

I turned on the shower stepping in and icy water smoothing my hair out of my face.

This feels better.

I cupped my hands filling them with water and splashing it over my face.

I trailed my hands down my body freezing right before my member.

Uhg no I can't do this.

It's wrong it's so wrong.

I slid my hand a little lower. and a little lower. and finally slipped it around my member.

"Ahhh god". I exhaled softly.

Noooo stop I can't do this.

I'm lying I totally can.

Pete your a terrible person.

I slid my hand up and down a few times gasping quietly. Just then I started thinking about Patrick...and what he said...his voice...his lips...his hands...

Oh holy shit no.

"AHH FUCK". I moaned loud enough that I knew Patrick definitely heard me.

Well this'll be awkward.....

____________________________

Patrick's p.o.v.

"AHH FUCK"!

Oh....Did he.....Did Pete just....Yeah....

Well maybe I should just leave now, I'll just chill in the courtyard until school starts because once he comes out here it's going to get sexually uncomfortable really quickly.

I grabbed an orange and attempted to sprint towards the door but of course anything involving me and running never ends well.

"Patrick where are you going school doesn't started for another 45 minutes". Pete asked sheepishly the towel on his waist wrapped loosely...and low.

"I-uh...nothing-I mean nowhere, just-just uhhhhhh........ going to get coffee"?

"Umm ok, if your going to get coffee can I come too"? He asked hopeful.

God Damn it Patrick you just fucked it up.

"Sh-sure"

*At The Coffee Shop*

"Trick are you ok you've been acting kind of fidgety since this morning"? Pete question taking a long sip of his ice coffee.

"Y-ya I-I'm fine".

I'm soooooo believable. -_-

"Ya you totally are". Pete chuckled into the cup.

DAMN IT I've got to stop thinking out loud.

"Ok it's just...why didn't you want to....you know..."

"Fuck"?

"Uhh ya"

"I don't want to tell you"

"Why it's not that big of a deal"I huffed.

"BECAUSE I JUST DON'T WANT TO IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS"! Pete shouted in my face slamming his fist down on the table.

"YA IT IS". I protested angrily.

"NO IT'S NOT SHUT THE FUCK UP". He boomed shoving me away and storming out.

That fucking asshole!!!

Uhg why does the bad shit always happen before school...at least there's only 3 days left.


	18. Brain Stew (Part 2)

Pete's p.o.v.

I stormed out of the Dunkin' Donuts and called a cab considering we had to take Patrick's fucking truck.

I slammed the door to the taxi and sat quietly in the back.

WHY CAN'T I JUST FUCKING TELL HIM?!

I began to sob uncontrollably in the backseat bringing my knees into my chest

I want to tell him but I can't.

I fucking hate life.

"Hey where do you want to go sir". I heard a feminine voice call from the front.

"Wa-"

"I said where do you want to go biscuit"

"Anywhere but here"

Patrick's p.o.v.

Fuck Pete where are you?!

Shit school starts in 20 minutes I don't have time to look for him

I will find you Pete I promise.

I relentlessly got in my truck and drove off to school in complete silence.

*5 1/2 hours later*

It was the end of the school day and I was just about to close the locker when Billie Joe started walking towards me..alone...

Well I'm fucked.

"Patrick"!

"WHO'S PATRICK I THOUGHT MY NAME WAS FAGGOT OR THE FAG"

"NO PATRICK SERIOUSLY I NEED TO TALK TO YOU"

"NO FUCK YOU"

"Patrick please". He said crumbling to the floor.

Is he even breathing?!

I grabbed his wrist and check for a pulse.

SHIT NOTHING!

I picked his head up and noticed he had foam coming out of his mouth.

OH GOD HOLY SHIT WHAT DO I DO?????


	19. Remember Me (The Final Chapter)

THIS STORY'S ALMOST OVER! D:

(DON'T WORRY THERE SHALL BE A SEQUEL and a few stories after that :D )

Pete's p.o.v.

I miss Patrick.

I want to go back to him.

Why did I even leave him in the first place, today was his first day going back school and he had to go alone.

Ahrg I FUCKING HATE MYSELF!!!

Patrick I love you, and one day I'll scream it from the highest roof top this way you will always know.

I wiped a few stray tears off my face when I noticed the taxi had stop.

"Hello"???

I peeked over the seat and saw the Courtney name tag the driver was wearing on the passenger seat and the woman herself tied up with ducktape over her mouth.

Oh holy shit

________________________________

Ended the story with a cliffhanger mwahahaha


	20. Not an Update But VERY IMPORTANT

Just so you all know the sequel is already finished and will be posted soon, also the third book is in the making and will be posted after that I just didn't want you guys to think I was abandoning this so keep your eyes peeled!


	21. Where Are You, And I'm So Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ik I suck don't remind me

Howdy everyone! Before you all pelt me with rocks I have good news and bad news! Good news is I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS STORY! Like I said there is indeed a sequel and such and I know I said everything would be up soon but I really am trying my hardest. The bad news is that all of this is going to take a very long time, I honestly don't know how you guys got through reading this story because the grammar is just awful, the plot has so many holes in it, the dialog is sort of weak, and the chapters are very short. That being said I am going to try to shorten this up by editing the whole thing and maybe combining some of the chapter?? I feel very bad that this is taking so long because I know there are some people out here that really enjoy this story (I don't know how you do because this is so poorly written) but yeah I apologize to keep everyone waiting and hopefully some stuff will be changing in the future BUT I REPEAT I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP OR FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS STORY!!!


End file.
